Machines such as, construction, agriculture, transportation and mining machines include an electrical system powered by a power source of the machine. The electrical system may provide power to motors that are coupled with ground engaging members to propel the machine. The machines also include a hydraulic system powered by the power source. The hydraulic system and/or the electrical system may drive various implements of the machine. These implements are generally used to perform various tasks such as, digging, dozing, loading, tilling, hauling and other similar tasks.
In addition to these predefined tasks, there may be additional and/or different types of tasks that need to be performed at a worksite. These tasks may require many different pieces of equipment that need to be arranged alongside the machines and maintained at the worksite. Further, transporting and maintaining this additional equipment may increase the operational cost of the worksite. Therefore, it may be desirable to enhance the functionality and usage of a single machine for performing multiple purposes within the worksite. However, the power source for the electrical system and the hydraulic system within each of the machines may not be directly usable for performing these additional tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,713 discloses a dual purpose mobile machine. The mobile machine may have a power source configured to propel the mobile machine and generate electric power for off-board use of the mobile machine. The machine may also have a work tool driven by the power source.